Pigman's Eulogy
by FallingNightmare
Summary: It is about the Pigmans afterdeath. I wanted to write about this because I really like Paul Zindel and I will write more about his other books.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the people in this story except for the people I make up in the story. I was searching this web site for a book that I like and found that there is no Pigman or anything by Paul Zindel so I thought that some thing about him should be put in. The other reason I like his work is because I love the 80's and this is all written in the 80's. So please Rand R. I hope you love it. Another thing I am just writing about Pigman nothing more until I read the other two so you can stay focused.

Lorraine can be such a pain sometimes. We have another story to tell you or as I would like to put it the after log of when Mr. Pignati died. After we left the zoo because we didn't want to think about pigman right now since of all the pain that we felt especially Lorraine. I walked with her for a while in deep silence. We really didn't want about Pigman at the moment I could feel it in Lorraine.

"Are you okay? We could just leave this be and pretend that nothing ever happened I mean I just want you to feel better." I said sympathetically

"No, what happened was our fault he died because of us we caused him so much pain we sent him to his end we killed him john. I can't just walk away from that. We cant I don't know what to do now I really don't feel like going home right now. John I don't know what to do what do you think we should do?" She asked trying to make me feel rotten but I wasn't going to give in to her powers.

"I think we should just play it cool for today you know relax. This is a lot for us. Are you going to go to his funeral? I think it might be on a school day but we can get out I hope." I said staying calm and holding in all the pain I really felt. I really don't think I would have felt so bad if I had never become friends.

"Yes, I want to pay my last and for ever more respects he changed our life we need to. So we will go and stay clam today but nothing will ever be the same I think unless we find someone else to help us along the way. Which if we do I am not so sure we should even talk to them who knows what kind of person they could be." Lorraine said in displeasure.

"You should just flow with it nothing can go wrong at the funeral we will go and pay our respects and try and get along with our lives." I said taking Lorraine's hand. As we walked further to up the road. "Do you want to go to the grave yard tonight and just talk about things doesn't matter what it is just as long as we talk. I think it will do us some good. I will meet you there at about 7:00 okay?" I asked wondering why I had even said that. But then it hit me that I was being sympathetic towards her. I knew she would feel better if we talked the last thing I need for a while was her having anxiety attacks left and right over Pigman's death.

"Yeah that would be nice. Maybe we could just talk or maybe we will just sit there and think in each other presence I don't know but I think I am going to have an anxiety attack. I just can't stand the fact that we killed him or helped it along the way." She said dull fully and with a shiny wet glimmer over her eyes I knew she wanted to cry. She was holding it back with all her might she just wanted to stay strong at the moment.

"Okay I will see you then." I said letting go of her hand.

We had reached her house and her mom wasn't home yet so I quickly fled the scene once she was inside. Her mom wouldn't really approve of me or so I think and I didn't want her mom to see me I wasn't going to take any chances. When I got home Bore and the old lady we on my case, why I really don't know I just heard them yelling at me, I at dinner and left. I picked up some beer and headed on out. I was at the graveyard at 7:05 I was late because, well it is of no importance since I was only five minutes late.

Then Lorraine slowly came up to the finely polished grave that we hung out in. She sparkled in the moonlight as she walked towards me. I just really wanted her pain to go away. I knew she really cared about Pigman and it really hurt her for him to die. I knew it even if she didn't say anything.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked with ease not to scare her if she didn't see me.

"A little I think" She said in a hollow response and then something rustled in the bushes. We didn't know what to think of it. We though it was an animal until we heard a twig snap. Then we knew someone or something was here. I played it all cool just because that is the way it goes. So I walked over to the high grass and made my way to the bushes. I soon realized that Lorraine had heard the noise to and followed and I head in my ear every now and then John, what was that? Where are we going? But I just kept going like there was nothing being said to me.

I soon heard it again but this time it was closer and I knew I was on the right track. Then I realized I heard it again and then it was right in front of me I could hear Lorraine moan slightly at the noise. So I walked further to the bush. Then I parted the bush and then I saw ........


	2. feelings of all

I want to tell my readers a difficulty I have come upon. I have read the second Pigman and I am just going to run all three books together so feeling between John and Lorraine will progress sort of in book order I hope as long as I don't get writers block and become a very dull writer. But jus to let you know I haven't read the third Pigman but I will in the near future so I will just go with it from now. And please R and R. I love getting reviews.

I am very sorry I let John type the first chapter. We got kicked out of the library before we could finish so I will finish it from here. Now we left off when we were in the graveyard about to see what was behind those bushes.

I really couldn't get a good view from what I saw but I did see and hear it. John pulled open the branches and we found this young kid about 6 or 7 years old. She was sleeping like a baby the thing we heard rustling was here moving around to get comfortable and her jacket was caught on a branch. She looked so cute just lying there in the moonlight hitting her face genteelly.

"John, why don't we wake her up a little before we leave so we can talk and then we could go? But my main question is where she is going to stay after we wake her up. I think my mom would about die if she saw her. So can she stay at your house just for the night I could tell my mom I found her and then she could stay with us until she finds her home?" I asked and questioned like I was really intelligent and tried and hide my feeling about the Pigman.

"Umm I think it would be alright but I don't know how the Bore would react to her and my mom she would properly die thinking that it was a living germ. But I think I can work something out." He said with his big blue eyes shinning in the moonlight and his long brown hair in the wind.

I would like to start a secrete paragraph that John wont see until this is finished. I want you all to know I am very much in love with John but I don't know what to do I don't even know how he feels. I don't think he feels that way until that one night at Pigman's house. He kissed me and he wasn't kidding about it felt like he really meant it. I don't know maybe he does. I don't want to scare him away just as long as we stay together. I would like to end this now so John wont get to suspicious his eyes can see right through me you know. This is the end of the secrete paragraph that John wont see.

"I think we can talk now if you want or we could wake her up and we could leave I am leaving the decision all up to you." I said quickly as though I did care.

"Lets talk I could see that you were really upset about what happened today. I think maybe if you let it all out you might feel better. So what is on your mind? Anything I can help with." He said, he really cared he didn't want me to break down or anything he wanted this to be the way it was. Except I guess with out Pigman.

"Umm, Pigman isn't really what is on my mind I really want to push him off to the side. I have a question about us, okay?" I asked as though it want all right.

"What is it?" John said all cool even though he couldn't impress me any more.

"I wanted to know why you are keeping you image up kept and clean. Not that it is bad I was just wondering ever since that one day at Pigman's house when you kissed me." I said with the heat rushing to my face. My blood pumping and getting an anxiety attack.

"I really don't want to..." He started then trailed off by the little girl moving she opened up her eyes to see a beautiful shiner of grey and green in them.

"Hi, what is your name young lady and what are you doing out so late?" I asked as though John was interrupted.

"My mommy died and my father died a while ago I just wanted to visit there graves. That is all I didn't want to do anything wrong." She said with such sadness in her eyes.

"Look, what is your name we might be able to find you family to stay with." Said John in a very upturned tone he seemed like he had wanted to tell me something. But then his face expression calmed after a while.

"Yeah it is Rose but every one usually calls me Leaf well at least my father did until he died. I was born in my mommy's garden by a rose patch. But she died after I was born." Leaf said so quickly with a tear forming in her eye.

"We know how it is to lose someone. I lost my father and we just lost a very close friend. Why don't we get you over to a warm place to stay do you have anywhere to go?" I asked with sadness of the little girl tragedy all summed up in her big eyes.

Not really I just want a place to sleep right now. I am so tried." Leaf said. As she took Johns hand and started walking off. I was following close behind them but as soon I was out of the grave yard I headed home.


	3. Falling ducks

I am trying to keep this story updated as much as possible. I hope I am not writing too much. I just don't want to be like some of the other authors and leave you all hagin. I also want to write as much as possible before I get writers block or I get kicked off the computer. My grades dropped in my computer class so I am banned from using the internet which means I will get this too you as soon as possible I will write and insert short chapters during her class. I just hope I don't get caught and get sent to isd for it. Now to continue with the story this is John's chapter by the way.

I brought Leaf home with me and after my mom scrubbed the poor little thing to the bone she was so warm towards her. Not like she treated me and Bore kept saying she was so pretty. I was like give me a break. I just can't believe they took to her so well. They fed her a big dinner and treated her like a queen. I was insulted if you ask me. I am there real child not some kid picked up on the curb. They said that they would call the police in the morning. To report her and crap like that you know so they know where to put her.

I want to add a secrete passage since I know Lorraine did she shoved this piece of paper in her purse and acted like it was nothing. She is a bad liar. So I want to say I do like Lorraine and I would love just to hold her in my arms. But I really can't do that I don't want to scare her away. I feel it is too soon. Since the whole Pigman is still in the air. I really don't want to cause any more disturbances. I just want the wind to blow over and everything is all right. I just want her to be mine that is all. That is normal for a guy right but I am a little uncomfortable about touching her and stuff. My family is a very dysfunctional I shouldn't even be here. And on Lorraine's half her mother thinks that every boy is a rapper or something. So Lorraine just doesn't get attached to guys. She really cant she is paranoid because of her mom. I feel bad at her for times. Just because of all our complications. But that just makes everything else so intriguing. I really don't want to bore you on how I feel about Lorraine I just think you should know and Pigman really brought it out of us how we really felt and this little girl might show our child hood. That is can still be alive. I really hope so even though it is ending very fast. The ending might be closer than what we think you never know. But that would also require that little girl to die also. I wound be sad but I really don't know her yet. I am supposed to ride the bus with her to school in the morning and the evening until the old lady and Bore find out who the real owner of this kid is. I just hope we find her so. I don't know about the whole thing about Lorraine and me as an item. I really don't want to rush stuff but I think I will be writing another secrete paragraph in the future about us. I hope you enjoyed my secrete paragraph.

"John, what is going to happen to me if I don't have any relatives? What are relatives?" Asked Leaf so sadly finally thinking she has no place to go.

"They are you family and I am not sure what will happen to you." I said in displeasure

that Bore and the Old lady might want to keep I hope not. Maybe she just makes them feel young. Reliving there young years.

"Will I ever see you and your family again if they find my family?"

"Probably you will not even remember us you are to young to remember all this pain when you grow up. When you find your family and you grow up you will probably be like what did happen before I found my family. But don't worry about it now."

"Oh okay John what ever you say I think."

She said leaving the room. Finally I thought the little pain was gone she 2wasnt all that bad though you know. She looked up to me. So maybe if we didn't find her parents I could be her big brother and she would look up to. The actor John, big brother maybe I like this. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I mean maybe Saturday Lorraine and I could take her shopping for dresses I think she would like that and I know Lorraine would. Well that is a whole week away we even haven't gotten to when she will start school. Maybe she would have found her parents by then and she will be gone. But I further no mare to tell about this. This is because Lorraine watched over her on the first day she rode our bus. I would tell you but I just don't know. Well I do but it isn't my place to say what happened it is Lorraine.


End file.
